It All Begins
It All Begins is the first episode in the first season of Veggie Animals. Plot Bob the Tomato awakens to find himself in an unfamiliar area, as well as discovering that he now has limbs. Rushing to a nearby stream to wash his face, Bob is surprised to discover that he is now a Red Panda, before looking to see his friend, Larry the Cucumber, who is now a Ring-tailed Lemur, running towards him enthusiastically. While Larry is happy to be a Ring-tailed Lemur, Bob is rather angry and adamant about being a Red Panda, due to the belief that he and the others are supposed to be vegetables, not animals. Archibald Asparagus shows up as well, this time, as a Himalayan cat, also as confused about how he and everyone else became animals, before he suddenly feels the urge to sharpen his claws, Larry suggesting that he do so on a nearby tree. Bob is still upset about the events unfolding before them, as well as angrily lashing about not wanting to be a Red Panda, until Archibald is able to remind him to keep his faith in God, even though he and his friends are animals now. When Archibald tells him this, Bob begins to realize that he had forgotten how important it is to keep your faith in God, no matter who you are. The trio go to find their friends, until they meet up with Mr. Lunt, who is now a Rock Hyrax. After helping Mr. Lunt clear up his confusion of what his species does, the group go to find the rest of their friends, meeting up with Jean-Claude and Phillipe, who are Mice, Mr. Nezzer, who is a Wolverine, Scooter Carrot, who is a Scottish Deerhound, and Pa Grape, who is a Guinea Pig. The group then hear a voice say, "Whether my friends and I are vegetables or animals, God is always watching out for us". They discover that the source of the voice was Junior Asparagus, who is now an Abyssinian kitten, who is with Laura Carrot, who is a Poodle puppy. Bob then admits that Junior is right about what he said, because God really is watching over them, even if they are animals now. They then hear a familiar voice ask how they can tell, before it is revealed that the voice belongs to Jimmy Gourd, as well as the fact that he and his brother, Jerry Gourd, are now Black-backed Jackals. When Larry acknowledges Jimmy and Jerry about the species they are, they become excited when they look in the stream to see that they are now Jackals. The group next find the Scallions, who are now Bobcats, who claim that they can help, because they saw Madame Blueberry, who is now a breed of cat called a Chartreux. Sure enough, Madame Blueberry shows up, now as a Chartreux. However, Larry is now worried about where Petunia is, before Petunia is heard calling out that she's just fine. At first, the others can't find where Petunia is, until they see that she is now a species of lemur called a Coquerel's Sifaka. Everyone still has to figure out why they have been turned into animals, until Petunia alerts them that she hears someone coming. Everyone hides to see that the figure coming is a big black wolf. Everyone is curious about who this wolf is, until they hear a friendly voice remind them that everyone has asked that. Confused about who is calling to them, Bob and the others look up to see that the source of the voice is a friendly Great Horned Owl named Aristotle. Aristotle informs the group that the wolf is named Juodas, one of the most feared creatures in the woods. Everyone hides again when Juodas comes back the way he came, but their cover is blown when Jerry inadvertently sneezes, catching Juodas's attention and exposing them in front of him. Everyone hides, but it isn't enough to keep Juodas from getting to them, until Aristotle is able to intervene by fighting back against Juodas. Everyone is relieved that Aristotle saved them, but they are now worried that he might not last long against Juodas. Fortunately, Bob is able to come up with a plan on how to save Aristotle and get rid of Juodas. Aristotle has lost his strength while fighting Juodas, but before Juodas can do away with him, the Scallions yell at Juodas to keep him off-guard, before it is also Jimmy and Jerry's turn, as they yell insults at Juodas to enrage him even further. Mr. Lunt then throws sand into Juodas's face, which only prompts Judoas to chase Mr. Lunt, until he hides behind a rock, where Madame Blueberry is also hiding as she scratches Juodas across the face. With Juodas distracted, Larry and Petunia both leap forward and tackle him from behind. This makes Juodas even angrier, before he suddenly gets scratched from behind by Archibald, before Junior and Laura jump onto his back. In spite of the group's attempts to fight back against Juodas, Juodas is not the least bit affected, and when he asks where Bob is, Bob is able to get Juodas's attention by calling out to him while standing in front of some bushes. Juodas then charges out at Bob, while everyone is worried that Bob might not be able to survive. Just as Juodas is within a few feet of Bob and pounces out at him, Bob gets out of the way, revealing that the bushes concealed a cliff, as Juodas finds himself falling over the cliff and into the river below, as the river's current carries him away. Once Juodas has been defeated, everyone is happy that Bob was able to help save them from Juodas. Bob reveals that Aristotle told him about the bushes that concealed the cliff that Juodas jumped off of without even realizing it. After gathering up the other Veggie Animals, including Junior's parents and Laura's parents, Bob is able to inform everyone of their plight, as well as learning that even if they are animals, they can't let that get in the way of their faith in God, after getting rid of Juodas. When Larry wishes that Qwerty were with them because they could use a Bible verse, Aristotle is able to remind everyone that he himself knows quite a plethora of Bible verses for times like these, before he tells them, "Trust in the Lord with all your heart; and lean not unto your own understanding". Bob agrees with what Aristotle said, saying that God does want us to put our faith in him, even in trouble, which they did in getting rid of Juodas. Everyone cheers, before they start to settle in and start their new lives as animals. Further down the river, Juodas survives falling into the river and gets to shore, as he angrily swears revenge on the Veggie Animals. Fun Facts * The verse quoted is "Proverbs 3:5". * The episode's title refers to "In The Beginning". * Character Introductions: Aristotle Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes